gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Take It All
Take It All was a short-lived NBC game show packed with prizes ready for the taking. Gameplay Five contestants participated in a game similar to a white elephant gift exchange, attempting to win or steal more-valuable prizes each round to avoid elimination. The final two contestants participated in a variant on the prisoner's dilemma. Main Game Five unopened boxes, each containing a prize worth between $5,000 and $12,000, were displayed on the "Dream Screen". The first contestant would choose a box, whose contents were revealed by Ruko; however, the price was not stated. An item related to that prize would then rise up and they would take it back to their podium. Each subsequent contestant could either choose a box or steal the prize from one opponent. When a contestant's prize was stolen, they had to immediately either steal from a different opponent or choose one of the remaining boxes. They could not immediately steal back the prize that was taken from them. Once per game, each contestant could secretly choose to block the prize they held from being stolen by an opponent for the rest of that round. The round continued until every contestant had a prize. If all contestants after the first chose boxes and/or stole only from one another, the first contestant was given an opportunity to trade prizes with one opponent if they chose; this was treated the same as an attempt to steal. The values of the prizes were then revealed, and the contestant with the least valuable prize was eliminated and forfeited all their winnings. Two more rounds were played in this manner, with one available box per contestant and increased prize values in each: $15,000 to $25,000 in the second round, and $30,000 to $100,000 in the third. In each of these rounds, the contestant who finished with the most valuable prize in the previous one chose first. The two remaining contestants after the third round advanced to the Prize Fight. Prize Fight The final two contestants each selected one envelope from a set of 10 (#1 was the biggest in size, while #10 was the smallest), marked with cash values that ranged from $25,000 to $250,000. The values on the cards were not immediately revealed. Each separately and secretly decided to "KEEP MINE" or "TAKE IT ALL" similar in format to the Prisoner's Dilemma: *If both contestants chose "KEEP MINE", each received the prizes they accumulated in the first three rounds, plus the cash value of the card they chose. *If one chose "KEEP MINE" and the other chose "TAKE IT ALL", the "TAKE IT ALL" contestant would win the prizes and cash awards accumulated by both, while the "KEEP MINE" contestant would leave with nothing. *If both chose "TAKE IT ALL", they would lose all their cash and prizes and leave empty-handed. Trivia The show was originally titled Howie Mandel's White Elephant. This was the second U.S. game show to use the Prisoner's Dilemma in its gameplay. The first was Friend or Foe?. Links Official site [http://gameshowgarbage.com/ind157_takeitall.html Take It All @ Game Show Garbage] Category:Decision Making Category:Big Prize Category:Gambling Category:NBC shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:NBC Universal Television Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2012 premieres Category:2012 endings